Naruto, el destino de un shinobi
by JAIMOL
Summary: Naruto ha sido exiliado tras fallar en la misión de rescatar a Sasuke. Eso hara que Naruto Uzumaki decida entrenar duramente para poder demostrar que no es solo un demonio. Esta basada tras la batalla en el valle del fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**La marcha de Naruto**

Un joven caminaba alejandose de la aldea de Konoha mirando al frente, el consejo había decidido exiliarlo tras su fracaso en la misión de traer de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke pero él sabía que había algo más. Sabía perfectamente que todo era por culpa del Kiuby en su interior y que la parte del consejo civil aun lo odiaban y le temían. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Tsunade tras comunicarle la decisión del consejo.

- Flash Back -

- Lo siento mucho Naruto, aunque yo he votado a favor y los padres de tus amigos también incluyendo a Hyuga Hiashi han votado a favor, tanto los ancianos como el grupo civil y Danzou han votado en contra alegando sobre todo haber fallado en traer a Sasuke.

- No pasa nada Hokage-sama - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Tsunade ya que nunca le había hablado asi - desde que me entere que tenía al zorro dentro de mi supé que este día podía llegar.

- ¿Que vas a hacer Naruto? ¿Donde iras?

- Quizas vaya a Suna no lo se o puede que vaya al pais de las Olas, aun no lo tengo decidido.

- ¿Te vas a despedir de tus compañeros?

- Sera mejor que tu se lo digas, no quiero estar ahi cuando lo sepan.

- Por cierto Naruto, creo que Jiraiya quiere verte en la entrada dice que tiene algo para ti.

- Bueno me tengo que ir - Naruto camino hacía la salida del despacho pero antes de salir miro a Tsunade - una cosa, haz que Sakura se convierta en una gran ninja.

- No te preocupes lo hare Naruto.

Tras eso Naruto salió y cerro la puerta dejando a una Tsunade con los ojos llorosos.

- Fin Flash Back -

Naruto seguía caminando pensando en que pasaría si el consejo entero supiese la verdad que le había contado Jiraiya en la entrada de Konoha.

- Flash Back -

Naruto se fijo que apoyado en un arbol de las afuera de Konoha se encontraba Jiraiya.

- Hola Jiraiya - dijo sorprendiendo a este ya que no le decía Ero-sennin - Tsunade me ha dicho que quieres verme.

- Es cierto, veras Naruto debo darte algo que se te tendría que haber dado cuando tuvieses 18 años.

- ¿Que es?

- Esto - Jiraiya saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Naruto - era de tu padre.

Naruto ante esas palabras rapidamente abrió el sobre y empezo a leer.

_Querido Naruto_

_Si estas leyendo esto hijo, es que el sellado del Zorro de nueve colas fue en exito en tu interior, siento haber tenido que cargarte con algo tan espantoso pero no se me ocurrió otra solución, debes saber que te pusimos el apellido de tu madre Uzumaki Kushina para que mis enemigos no supieran la verdad, tu madre era una gran mujer que lamentablemente murió en el parto. Naruto cuando leas esto te pidas que marchas al antiguo pais del Remolino donde se encuentra la mansión Uzumaki y encontraras pergaminos que te ayudaran a ser mejor ninja. Se despide de ti Namikaze Minato tu padre y cuarto Hokage de Konoha._

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto estaba en shock tras saber la verdad de sus padres, ahora entendía que el Kiuby se encontrara en su interior y no podía reprocharle nada a su padre ya que lo había hecho para proteger a la aldea.

- ¿Quien sabe sobre mis origenes Jiraiya?

- Tsunade y yo lo sabemos, también lo saben los ancianos y Danzou que han sido los que han provocado que nadie se enterase.

- Esos tres pagaran por lo que han hecho algun día, muchas gracias por todo Jiraiya.

- ¿Que haras?

- Marchare al pais del Remolino para volverme más fuerte.

- Hasta la proxima vez Naruto.

- Adios Ero-sennin.

- Fin Flash Back -

Naruto caminaba acercandose a la frontera del pais del Fuego con el pais del Remolino. Naruto estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un ninja tan poderoso que su nombre fuese reconocido en todas las aldeas.

- Parece que al fin descubriste la verdad mocoso.

- Callate maldito zorro.

- Debo reconocer que aunque odio a los humanos tu padre a pesar de sellarme en ti era una gran persona.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Te ayudare a que seas un ninja más poderoso.

Naruto sonrió ya que había hecho una especie de pacto con Kiuby. no sabía cuanto duraría su entrenamiento pero Naruto no se rendiría para lograr ser el mas fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Maestro del viento**

Una silueta caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque acercandose a la aldea oculta de la hoja. Cuando se acerco a la entrada formo un sello haciendo que empezase a soplar viento hacia los guardias que quedaron dormidos completamente. La silueta comenzo a andar y a la luz se veía que se trataba de un joven con una capa y capucha azul oscuro.

En una torre de guardia los guardas vigilaban la zona cuando se percataron de que algo iba mal.

- Algo pasa he sentido un extraño chakra y de repente se ha esfumado.

Un guardia intento comunicarse con la patrulla de la entrada pero no le respondieron.

- Dos que vayan a la entrada a ver que ha pasado - dijo un joven de ojos blancos - yo buscare algo sospechoso.

- Entendido Neji-san.

Neji bajo de la torre y usando su Byakungan empezo a vigilar los alrededores, a pesar de su linea de sangre no encontro nada.

- Neji ¿que pasa?

- Shikamaru - dijo el joven viendo como se acercaba su compañero - creemos que hay un intruso en Konoha pero a pesar del Byakungan no encuentro nada.

- Esta bien voy contigo.

En el despacho de la Hokage la quinta empezaba su día con sueño y cansada. Tsunade una de las tres sannins rapidamente se puso con lo que más odiaba el papeleo. Iba a empezar cuando sintio una presencia por fuera del despacho. Al salir vió a un joven encima de las estatuas de los Hokages donde al fin se había añadido su cara

- ¿Quien eres?

- Solo un viajero, veo que han puesto su fea cara en las estatuas.

Tsunade salto hacia al joven para golpearlo pero este se aparto.

- No hace falta ser tan violenta.

- ¡Hokage-sama! - dijo una voz por detras, Tsunade se giro y vió a Neji y Shikamaru - le ayudaremos, ya hemos avisado a los Anbus.

- Debemos averiguar quien es.

Neji activo su Byakungan y se quedo sorprendido, al ver la reacción del joven Shikamaru y Tsunade se alarmaron.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Tiene una cantidad de chakra impresionante.

Rapidamente Tsunade apareció por la espalda del joven golpeandolo pero cuando el puño le golpeo este se deshizo en viento.

- ¿Que era eso?

- Eso era un clon de viento - dijo el joven sonriendo en lo alto de un edificio - si quereis luchar no habeis elegido un rival facil.

- Solo se de alguien que pueda usar esa tecnica, ya se quien eres, te llaman Viento, se dice que eres un maestro en tecnicas de viento.

- Parece que has odio hablar de mi Tsunade.

- Ya estamos aqui Hokage-sama.

El joven vió que estaba rodeado por tres Anbus.

- Tener cuidado se trata de Viento el ninja errante.

- El maestro de viento - dijo un Anbu sorprendido.

Los Anbus rodearon al joven y sacaron sus katanas, el joven sonrió y saltando formo unos sellos.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ¡Serya!

De pronto a los pies del joven apareció una gran aguila de color blanco.

- ¿Que quieres de mi?

- Necesito la Nakamasi.

El aguila se transformo en una katana con empuñadura blanca. Los anbus atacaron y el joven paro los ataques con su Katana. Rapidamente el joven apareció por detras de un Anbu y le golpeo dejandolo incosciente. Los otros dos Anbus atacaron pero el joven se deshizo en viento y volvió a aparecer por detras de los dos ninjas y ataco dejando a los dos ninjas inconscientes.

Por detras Shikamaru intento atrapar al joven con su sombra pero rapidamente este la esquivo, Neji apareció por detras e intento golpearlo con el juuken pero paro el golpe con la katana.

- Maldición es fuerte - dijo Tsunade - ir y avisar a todos los que podais ya me encargo de él.

Neji y Shikamaru asintieron y desaparecieron de alli.

- Crees poder vencerme tu sola Tsunade.

- No escaparas.

- No tengo tiempo de tonterias - dijo el joven formando un sello haciendo que la katana volviese a ser el aguila - Serya sacame de aqui.

- Esta bien.

- Ha sido un placer volver a verte vieja Tsunade, dale recuerdos a Ero-sennin.

El joven desapareció en el cielo a lomos del aguila, Tsunade se quedo sorprendida ante las ultimas palabras ya que solo conocía al alguien que la llamara asi. Tsunade comprendió que tras dos años desde que fue exiliado Uzumaki Naruto había vuelto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Noticias **

Konoha era un hervidero, se había extendido por la aldea que el ninja conocido como Viento había aparecido en la aldea. En el despacho de Tsunade, la Hokage informaba a Jiraiya el otro sannin, de su descubrimiento.

- A si que Viento es Naruto.

- Solo una persona nos llama asi, pero lo que más me sorprendio fue que pudiese invocar aguilas.

- ¿Dijistes que el aguila se transformo en una espada llamada Nakamasi?

- Si.

- Minato me conto una vez una historia sobre las aves maestras, se dice que son cinco y cada una en si tiene el poder de un elemento.

- ¿Y cada una se transforma en un arma?

- Si, Nakamasi es la espada viento, las otras cuatro armas son Raijusi del rayo, Soura del agua, Damyu de la tierra y Mareda del fuego.

- Naruto debe haber conseguido el contrato del Serya el ave del viento.

- Tsunade esta noticia no debe salir de aqui.

- Esta bien Jiraiya, pero voy a mandar a un grupo para ver si lo localizan.

El sannin salió por la ventana y rapidamente se puso a pasear por la aldea pensando en Naruto, esperaba poder averiguar si Viento era en realidad Naruto.

En la aldea oculta de la arena un joven con una gran calabaza en la espalda se encontraba en medio del desierto cuando se formo un remolino y una figura apareció.

- ¿Has visitado Konoha?

- A si es Gaara, he hecho enfadar un poco a Tsunade.

- Eres incorregible Naruto, que te trae por aqui.

- Vengo a informarte que Akatsuki esta en movimiento, van tras nuestros Bijuus.

- Esta bien, hare que aumenten la vigilancia en la aldea ¿te quedas?

- Me gustaria pero debo encargarme de unos asuntos.

Tras decir eso Naruto desapareció de alli, nada más desaparecer Naruto apareció otra persona junto a Gaara.

- ¿Que pasa Baki?

- He sentido un gran chakra y he venido a ver que pasaba.

- No te preocupes por nada, convoca una reunión del consejo es importante.

Baki desapareció de alli y Gaara marcho tranquilo a la torre del Kazekage, el joven al fin había conseguido hacerse respetar y había sido nombrado Godaime Kazekage hacia unos meses. Se puso el traje de Kage y marcho a la sala del consejo. Alli el consejo al completo le estaba esperando.

- Siento combocar la reunión tan apresuradamente pero es importante.

- ¿Que pasa Kazekage-sama?

- La organización Akatsuki esta en movimiento, debemos aumentar la vigilancia en la aldea.

- Asi se hara - dijo un joven que saco un pergamino - acaba de llegar un mensaje de Konoha.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Por lo visto el shinobi conocido como Viento estuvo alli.

Toda la sala enmudeció salvo Gaara ya que sabía que Viento era Naruto, el nombre de Viento se había echo muy conocido a lo largo de las aldeas ninjas.

- Otro motivo para aumentar la vigilancia, triplicar las fuerzas de defensa.

- De acuerdo Kazekage-sama - dijeron todos a la vez.

Gaara se quedo solo en la sala mirando pensativo las estatuas de los anteriores Kazekages de la aldea.

En el antiguo pais del remolino en la frontera del pais del fuego se alzaba una gran mansión. Alli se apareció Naruto en un remolino, la mansión de la familia Uzumaki era inmensa y los aldeanos de los alrededores habían ayudado a Naruto a instalarse hacia dos años, a cambió Naruto les había ayudado mucho gracias al dinero que había encontrado en la caja fuerte de la casa a mejorar sus vidas. Lo unico que pidió Naruto es que nunca dijesen que la mansión volvia a estar habitada.

Cuando Naruto llego por primera vez a la mansión se encontro con una barrera que solo se podía abrir con su sangre. Tras entrar se encontro que en la mansión su padre había dejado un mensaje para él. En el mensaje su padre le había explicado que los Bijuus no son demonios sino bestias miticas que la humanidad quería usar para sus propios propositos. En la mansión encontro pergaminos con las tecnicas de sus padres entre las que se encontraba el Rasengan y las tecnicas de viento de la familia de su madre. Durante todo un año y gracias al Kage Bunshin había entrenado duramente en la mansión para ser más fuerte. Luego estuvo viajando por todos los paises ninjas y fue donde recibio el nombre de Viento. Naruto estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el ninja más grande de la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Buscando a Viento**

En Konoha la Hokage estaba en su despacho esperando al equipo que había llamado. Tsunade esperaba que se averiguase la verdadera identidad de Viento para saber si en verdad era Naruto. Al cabo de unos minutos cuatro shinobis y un gran perro entraron por la puerta.

- Kurenai tu y tu equipo debeis buscar al ninja que entro el otro día en Konoha.

- ¿Se refiere a Viento, Hokage-sama?

- Asi es quiero saber su verdadera identidad, sois el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha por eso os lo mando a vosotros.

El equipo salió y se dirigieron a la salida de Konoha. Alli Kurenai dio las instrucciones a su equipo.

- Kiba y Akamaru irán los primeros, yo ire segunda, Shino tu detrás de mi y tu Hinata en la retaguardia vigilando con tu Byakugan ¿Entendido?

- Si, sensei –dijeron los tres a la vez y Akamaru dio un ladrido.

El equipo se puso en movimiento y partió en su misión.

En una cueva nueve sombras hablaban sobre sus planes, Akatsuki empezaba a moverse y ya tenían varios objetivos.

- Desde hace tiempo se ha escuchado sobre un ninja llamado Viento, quiero que Itachi y Kisame lo intenten convencer de que se una a nosotros, sino debeis eliminarlo para que no resulte una amenaza.

- ¿Algo más? – dijo Itachi.

- De momento no, los demás que se encarguen de ir localizando a los Jinchuriki.

Las sombras desaprecieron y marcharon cada pareja por su lado. Itachi y Kisame se movían a gran velocidad, debían localizar a su objetivo para saber sus intenciones.

En una aldea en la frontera de país del fuego y del viento una hombre de pelo blanco preguntaba a la gente la descripción de Naruto. Jiraiya estaba sorprendido de que Naruto se hubiese vuelto tan cauto y sigiloso ya que nadie le daba información sobre él.

- Maldito mocoso, donde estará.

- Señor – dijo a Jiraiya un niño pequeño – esta buscando a un chico rubio con ojos azules.

- Asi es, ¿sabes algo de él?

- Hace unos dias vimos al alguien con esa descripción en un pueblo al sur de aquí, estaba en un restaurante de ramen.

- Muchas gracias pequeño.

Jiraiya le compro al niño un helado y marcho de alli a gran velocidad, si era Naruto el joven del que el niño le había hablado estaba claro que su afición al ramen seguía igual.

El equipo de Kurenai se movía a gran velocidad cuando llegaron a una aldea, de pronto Kiba y Akamaru se pararon de golpe sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? – pregunto Kurenai.

- Puede que me equivoque, pero noto un olor conocido.

- ¿De quien Kiba? – pregunto Hinata.

- Creo que es Naruto chicos, noto el olor de Uzumaki Naruto.

El equipo se sorprendió y Hinata se sonrojo al recordar al joven del que seguía enamorada. Tras mucho tiempo tendrían noticias de su amigo.


End file.
